Ex
by A1inamillionFreak
Summary: Um... not very good at summaries. Ok... Shifu is left alone at the Jade palace after Po and the five take the day off. Junjie quickly sneaks in and attacks, but also arrives with a new emotional weapon against Shifu. WARNING, PAIRING OF JUNJIExMEILING. Don't like, don't read, I don't want any negative comments apart from those in constructive criticism. Bye! :)


It was a dry and seemingly peaceful day in the valley and it was because of this that the furious five and Po had all taken the day off and headed down to town. What they planned to do there on such a mundane day as this, Shifu did not know and nor did he believe that it was any of his business. He himself felt far too old for something as childish as a day of nonstop shopping, so stuck to limping around the Jade palace, ensuring everything was in order. After he was satisfied, it seemed an appropriate time to meditate, maybe this time he could actually make it through a whole session without being interrupted with another one of Po's daily messes he would get himself into. Shifu let out a strained sigh as he entered his room, then settled down on his woven floor mat, crossing his legs and began gradually calming himself. A few minutes passed by without any interruptions, save the odd creaks from above… His ear twitched slightly. Something didn't seem right here. The master felt awfully tense all of a sudden, as if he was being watched. He narrowed his eyes and glanced swiftly from side to side, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Small chest of draws, a single bed in the corner and a few of his prized paintings of his students that were pinned up on the walls around the perimeter of the room. Settling back down, thinking no more of it, he inhaled deeply and relaxed once more. Mere moments passed before a growl sounded from above. By sheer intuition he leapt up into a battle stance, only to immediately be tackled back down from above and pinned to the marble floor. Breathing hard he opened his eyes that had been shut from the force of the impact and saw two amber ones staring straight back at him. It took a few seconds before he was able to process who it was.

"**Junjie!**" He snarled, kicking him off and quickly setting ground between them.

The fox had a devious smirk spread across his face and was standing with his hands behind his back, giving off a suspicious air as if he knew something that Shifu didn't. Shifu didn't like it at all.

"You don't belong here…" He cautioned, keeping himself in a battle-ready stance whilst they both circled each other malevolently.

"Oh, but Shifu! I even brought a little _guest_…" Junjie chuckled to himself darkly.

"What do you mean?" Shifu asked, disfavouring the simpering tone that Junjie was using towards him.

"Well, I think it's about time that you presented yourself, hm my little gem?" Junjie called out smugly, casually flicking his wrist up to the ceiling.

Shifu took another hasty step backwards as a flash of orange fur dropped down in front of him. He gasped as she rose upwards from a kneeling position. Placing one hand on her hip, letting the other hang limply by her side, her ruby eyes regarded his as she smiled prettily. "Hello… _Fufi._"

Shifu froze despite himself, feeling his heart flutter as well as his spirits sink. Even though she was still smiling at him, he could tell that she wasn't awfully fond of him like she had been before. In fact, behind her innocent expression, he could tell from the steely glint in her eyes that she was glowering at him from the inside. He could also tell that the nickname was used more as a mocking term rather than an affectionate pet name presently. Just as he was beginning to think that Junjie's scheme (whatever it was) couldn't get any more personal, MeiLing advanced to his nemesis's side and allowed him to drape an arm around her waist. Shifu could feel his ears arc and his whole face redden with rage. _Junjie had stolen her from him!_

_"_Oh dear, did I hit a few nerves there?" Junjie sneered at him.

Unable to contain his rage over the topic, Shifu abandoned all self-pride and dignity and launched himself at the offending fox. They quickly launched into a full of brawl, throwing wild punches and dealing blinding kicks, spitting out insults all the while. Distracted momentarily as he spied MeiLing simply standing over to the side, watching them with an amused expression on her face, Junjie suddenly gained the upper hand and tossed him onto the floor, slamming his foot onto his throat. Shifu winced in pain, gazing helplessly and aggravated up at his smug expression whilst MeiLing joined him to stand over him. Then with an unconcerned and even disapproving scowl at him, she raised a paw a dealt a blow straight to his forehead.

E/N : _Ok, just a few things, 'Gem' is the nickname that Junjie has given to MeiLing, because, well, in the series she used and presumably still uses Kung Fu to steal to make a living. I know, I'm not very good at nicknames. That is all. Until the next update!~ _


End file.
